deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Undyne VS Reisi Munakata
Undyne VS Reisi Munakata is ShadowKaras' first Death Battle. The combatants are Undyne from Undertale and Munakata from K. Description Two captains clash in a duel of spear against sword! Who will prevail, the True Hero or the Blue King? Interlude Shintaro: When you have a group of soldiers, there's always one thing you need: a captain. Chara: Someone's gotta keep them in line. And today, we're gonna be putting two great captains up against each other! Shintaro: Undyne, the leader of the Royal Guard. Chara: And Reisi Munakata, the head of Scepter 4. I'm Chara, and he's Shintaro. Shintaro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Undyne Chara: Underneath Mount Ebott, the kingdom of monsters lies, imprisoned by the humans after a great war. Shintaro: To break the barrier that traps them, they need the power of seven human souls. And who better to capture them than the Royal Guard, the soldiers of the monster world? Chara: And leading them is Undyne, the hero that NEVER gives up! Shintaro: This formidable fish is a tough fighter, wielding incredibly powerful magic that allows her to summon spears. She can summon them and send them at the opponent without even needing to lift a finger. These spears are strong enough to casually break bridges in half. She has a yellow variety of the spears too, which can trick you by changing directions. Chara: Spears aren't her only magical ability: if you try to run away, bad news, she can freeze you in place by turning your soul green! However, those she hits with this ability can still turn around to block attacks. Seems pretty flawed, in my opinion. Shintaro: Undyne's magic isn't the only thing she can use, her raw strength isn't something to scoff at. She can crack floors by smacking them, shake her house with a stomp, and suplex a fricking boulder! Chara: Beat that, Brock Lesnar. Her speed is also very impressive, she has kept up with Frisk, who dodged lightning, and ran all the way from Waterfall to Snowdin in a few seconds. Shintaro: And they say fishes can barely move out of water..... Chara: But all of these abilities pale in comparison to Undyne's trump card, her anime-style second wind form: Undyne the Undying. If she goes down and the stakes are high enough, she comes back stronger using the power of Determination, with stats surpassing nearly every other monster in Undertale! This form can fight evenly with Chara, who slaughtered every other monster in one or two hits. Well, aside from Jerry. Shintaro: Despite all her powers, Undyne has a good amount of exploitable weaknesses. She doesn't take heat very well, especially due to her armor making it like a microwave in there. Chara: Undyne doesn't have much versatility too. Her only methods of attack are...well, spears, spears, and more spears. Shintaro: Her Undying form isn't exactly flawless either. Prolonged use will cause Undyne to melt like a popsicle in the summer. Chara: Also, Undying doesn't come out whenever she wants. It took a being who was going to destroy the whole universe to get Undyne to transform. Shintaro: Most importantly, she has a nervous breakdown if anime being real is even questioned. Chara: But regardless of these flaws, there's a reason Undyne is Captain of the Royal Guard. She's a strong opponent that isn't to be underestimated. Undyne: Human. No, whatever you are. For the sake of the whole world, I, Undyne, will strike you down! Reisi Munakata Shintaro: In the future of Japan, the country harbors a mysterious artifact known as the Dresden Slates. Chara: This moldy piece of rock grants certain individuals great power known as Aura, which varies from X-ray vision to illusions to just blowing stuff up, and many more. Shintaro: The ones most blessed by the Slates are the seven Kings, leader of clans and the wielders of the most powerful Aura. Chara: Our current Blue King is Reisi Munakata, the leader of the Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4. Shintaro: Let's just refer to them as the Scepter 4 like everyone else does. By the way, they look like nerds.... Chara: Anyway, Munakata is the Blue King, which means he wields the Blue Aura. This type of Aura specializes in defense, but can also be channeled into weapons and shot as energy blasts. Shintaro: It also has multiple handy uses, such as repairing objects, creating platforms, and breaking illusions. Chara: Munakata's go-to weapon is his saber, Sirius, which he is extremely proficient with. He's skilled enough with the blade to the point where he can block bullets while they're obscured by fog, and the blade is strong enough to tank punches from the Red King, Mikoto Suoh. Shintaro: The Blue King isn't too shabby without his weapon, he easily outmanuevered a member of the Silver Clan while barely trying and absolutely stomped him.with no need for his sword. Chara: Plus, he can even fight without his glasses. Shintaro: Munakata is definitely one of the strongest Kings, having battled with the Red, Green, and Gray Kings and held his own. But, he has a few weaknesses that he doesn't notice. Chara: Munakata's weapon can break under enough pressure, as seen when Iwafune's Aura bullet broke it in half despite it being strengthened with Aura. Shintaro: He doesn't have very good ranged attacks, specializing in close combat. Most of the energy blasts he uses are pretty half-assed. Chara: Even though he has force fields and all, a bullet will go through Munakata's body like any other person if it lands. Good thing he has the reflexes to dodge. Shintaro: Forgot to mention, his hobbies are crappy as hell. Seriously dude, puzzles? Tea ceremonies? What's next, a freaking paper collection? Chara: No matter how crappy his hobbies are, it doesn't stop Munakata from kicking ass. If you don't stay sharp against him, he'll probably beat you black and blue. Munakata: Men, draw your swords! Battle Waterfall Reisi Munakata walked through the ancient caverns of Waterfall, glowing blue plants and water illuminating the path. Normally, he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, but there were many tales about this place: stories of monsters and vanished children and magic, and of course the government had made him the one to investigate. Munakata thought to himself. As if we need any magic aside from the Slates...' ''He sighed, before brushing some dust off his coat. Contrary to what it may have appeared as, this wasn't normal dust. No, this dust told of Munakata's brutal retaliation against the monsters that he had come across earlier, it was a marker of his sin. Monsters did turn to dust when they died, after all. Munakata glanced upon a passage to the next area of Waterfall, and turned to enter it, but saw an armored figure blocking his way. The metallic helmet of the figure turned towards him. "Human." Munakata gripped his sword, refraining from letting the blade leave it's sheath. It was too soon to attack. There was still the possibility of this monster not being hostile. "For all the monsters you've killed....." The Blue King's grip on his weapon tightened. It looked like he was going to have to use force here. "I'M GONNA PAY BACK WHAT YOU DID TO THEM TENFOLD!" yelled the figure, suddenly changing volumes to a voice that echoed around the room. Undyne threw off her helmet, revealing her fish-esque, eyepatched face. Munakata drew his sword. '''FIGHT! Undyne materialized a spear in her right hand to meet Munakata's incoming blade. The two struggled, trying to overpower their opponent's weapon. Eventually, Undyne's sheer physical strength began to pressure Munakata, the King taking multiple steps back as Undyne's spear pressed against his sword. Munakata broke free of the struggle and jumped away, putting a good amount of distance between him and his opponent. He was at a disadvantage in a physical clash, so he would have to rely on skill and speed to win. "Don't try to run from me, punk!" snarled Undyne. Six spears appeared from thin air and shot towards Munakata at the Royal Guard leader's command. Munakata evaded the spears, running to the side, and then swung his sword. A blue blade of energy emerged, homing in on Undyne. The fish monster swatted it with her spear and threw more spears, much to Munakata's relief, for he had gotten used to them already. The projectiles were easily dodged. Munakata got up close to Undyne, dodging a swing from her spear, and landed a powerful slash. Undyne jabbed with the spear multiple times, but Munakata simply moved back and forth, dodging the attacks. This went on for a few seconds, until Undyne decided to step it up. She summoned another spear to her hand and rapidly attacked with both weapons. Munakata was forced to use his sword to block and parry the attacks, which had grown faster. Munakata charged his sword with Aura and slashed downwards with a battle cry, sending Undyne reeling and stumbling away. "I've got you!" Munakata said, as he readied a stab to the throat, but found that he couldn't move forward. His body glowed with a faint green light, having been hit by Undyne's magic. "While you're green, there's nothing you can do except try and block!" taunted Undyne. She leaped to the top of a nearby rock formation and threw multiple spears at Munakata, which all assaulted him from the four cardinal directions. Munakata's honed reflexes allowed him to block the attacks with ease, but they kept on coming, eventually halting for a while. "You'll need to use a lot more than those pathetic sticks to take me down!" Munakata boasted, blocking another volley of spears. Undyne grinned with bloodlust and sent a barrage of spears at the Blue King, this time with a few yellow spears mixed in. Munakata smirked and blocked the normal blue spears, but saw a yellow one coming towards him from the front. He attempted to parry it, but it suddenly changed direction and hit him from behind. Blood dripped down Munakata's back as he was caught off guard, barely managing to block the last few spears sent at him. Undyne pointed towards the sky. "Soon, after you're dead, we'll all be up there, free from this hellhole. NOW DIE!" Deciding to end the battle right there, Undyne summoned javelins that shone with a golden glow. They streaked towards Munakata, but he remained calm, a small smile on his face. A circular blue shield of Aura surrounded him, deflecting all the spears that tried to break through it. Despite Undyne hitting it with more and more spears, the shield remained strong, absorbing every attack. Undyne released Munakata from her magical grip, allowing him to move freely. Munakata ran towards the rock formation that his opponent stood upon, dodging a bombardment of cyan spears. The King created multiple platforms that he used like a staircase to run up to where Undyne was, and tackled her off the formation. Both captains hit the ground hard and rolled away from each other. Not losing the initiative, Undyne threw more spears, but Munakata acrobatically bounded through the airs, stepping on Aura platforms and rolling to dodge the magic attacks. He reached Undyne and slashed across her chest, leaving a huge gash in the armor. Undyne fell to her knees, and Munakata pointed his blade at her head. "You've lost." Munakata said calmly. He raised his sword to execute Undyne, and swung. "SCREW THAT!" snarled Undyne. She sidestepped Munakata's swing and landed a powerful blow to his face, ramming her armored fist into him. Munakata felt his nose crack under the cold steel, and gasped, dropping his sword. Undyne punched him repeatedly, bloodying his face and body, overpowering his attempts to block and hitting him where it counted. Munakata coughed up some blood and attempted to run, but Undyne froze him in place. "Your soul is ours!" were the last words Munakata heard before Undyne pierced his heart with her spear, lifted him in the air, and then slammed him down, the end of the spear burying itself in the ground and pinning the corpse. A blue soul emerged from Munakata's body after a few seconds. Undyne took the soul and left Waterfall, to bring the soul to her king. Soon, they would all be free. Results Shintaro: Well, that isn't gonna end well for humanity. Chara: This was a decently close fight, Munakata did hold a few advantages, such as superior hand-to-hand combat skill and experience. Shintaro: Even though Undyne is definitely a good fighter, having been trained by King Asgore, Munakata's fought against Kings and clansmen, while the only fight we see Undyne in is against Frisk. We don't know if she has fought any other equal opponents. Chara: Undyne the Undying wouldn't have come out in this match either, since Munakata isn't going to be destroying the world or anything like that. The stakes aren't high enough. Shintaro: But, Undyne's advantages overshadowed Munakata's, the first advantage being her raw strength and speed. Munakata is quick, sure, being able to react to bullets, but Undyne has kept up with Frisk, who dodged lightning from Vulkin, rendering Munakata unable to use his speed to his advantage here. Chara: Undyne's strength was also far superior. Munakata usually lets his Aura or sword do the talking, which means he's at a physical disadvantage against someone like Undyne, who can suplex boulders and run great distances in a short time. Shintaro: Undyne's attacks would easily make short work of Munakata too, since they attack the soul, which Munakata has no defense for. Chara: Both fighters had an advantage in certain scenarios of the battle: Munakata had the advantage in close range, but in long range Undyne heavily outclasses him due to her massive barrages of spears. Shintaro: However, Munakata had no way to force a close combat battle, while Undyne's green soul magic could keep Munakata away by forcing him to stay in place, before shredding him apart with her soul-attacking spears. Chara: Looks like the Blue King is now a Muna-kebab. Shintaro: The winner is Undyne. Hope you enjoyed our first Death Battle. Advantages/Disadvantages Undyne (Winner) +Far stronger physically +Can keep Munakata away with soul magic +Has no problem keeping up with quick opponents +Soul attacks easily annihilate Munakata +Massive ranged advantage -Close combat disadvantage -Sense of honor makes her want a fair fight -Worse cooking Reisi Munakata (Loser) +More experienced +Better at close range and hand to hand +More versatile powers -Can't stand up to Undyne's pure strength and speed -Has no way to force a melee battle -No counter to Undyne's soul attacks -Cannot exploit his combat speed Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles